


Это оружие теперь мое

by iDiLiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiLiya/pseuds/iDiLiya
Summary: Написано на фест Три простых слова на Время снарри.





	Это оружие теперь мое

Он, кажется, всегда думал, что поцеловать его, это как облизать ствол - порочно и бессмысленно. У оружия лишь одно предназначение - выстрелить, когда ты нажмешь на курок.  
Хотя странно сравнивать человека с пистолетом, это сравнение очень ему шло. Такой же черный, изящный и совершенный в своей смертоносности. И столь же нацеленный, чужой умелой рукой.

Их столкновения всегда высекали искры, не удивительно, что однажды скрытый огонь вырвался наружу и поджег порох. Нельзя оружие долго держать взведенным, оно может выстрелить в самый неподходящий момент.

Уже много позже он посчитал, благом то, что это произошло на отработке, а не в классе полном учеников. Ведь тогда его мужа могли отправить в Азкабан за попытку убийства, а не насильно поженить с жертвой попытки изнасилования.

Изнасилование, конечно, сильно сказано, так, один поцелуй-наказание, больше похожий на укус, но ситуация была компрометирующей. Они и слова сказать не успели, как оказались женаты. Как они не выдрали Дамблдору бороду, требуя отменить брак, Мерлин знает, но чертов маразматик был непреклонен и лишь поблескивал глазами из-за очков-полумесяцев.

Первая брачная ночь …прошла. Скорее даже поползла в полной тишине, прерываемой лишь треском сгорающих поленьев в камине. Ту ночь они без сна провели в соседних креслах, так и не решившись прервать тишину. Не знаю о чем думал его супруг, а он тупо, без единой мысли смотрел на огонь.

На завтраке их ждал очередной удар - директор, попросив минуточку внимания, объявил об их браке, без сомнения его отец от этих слов перевернулся в гробу, а он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

Что в этот миг началось в Большом Зале, такого гвалта он не слышал никогда! Макгонагалл, чуть не лопаясь от возмущения, не знала на кого набрасываться с упреками, Хагрид подавился едой, Флитвик так выпучил глаза, что стал похож на Добби, Спраут, Вектор, Хуч и прочие просто непонимающе хлопали глазами, про то, что происходило за факультетскими столами и упоминать не стоит.  
Уроки были сорваны, и если к Снейпу обращаться с вопросами опасались, Гарри едва не рвали на куски пытаясь добиться ответов на миллион вопросов сразу. Так что возможность вечером скрыться в комнатах декана слизерина показалась ему чуть ли не благом.

В гостиной его ждало необычное зрелище: книжные полки были опустошены, над головой летали дюжины свечей, освещая лежащие на всех поверхностях раскрытые книги, свитки, разбросанные тут и там заметки, скомканные пергаменты, использованные в качестве закладок попавшиеся под руку предметы - и среди всего этого хаоса Снейп. Снейп, весь вид которого говорил о глубине испытываемого им отчаяния.

У Гарри засосало под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия, и он как всегда оказался прав:  
\- Нам придется консумировать брак в течение недели, если мы не хотим, чтобы магия обряда заставила нас сделать это силой. - Сказали ему вместо приветствия.  
\- Консу… что? - Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Подтвердить брак, заняться сексом, трахнуться, перепихнуться, выбирай, что больше нравится, - горько ухмыльнулись ему.

Он даже осознать чудовищной ситуации был не в силах, не то что покраснеть от услышанного, но выбора снова не было.

\- Мы сделаем это сейчас.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, они, казалось, одним взглядом договорились обо всем.  
Все так же молча, он проследовал за своим супругом в спальню, разделся следом за ним и лег в расстеленную им постель, предоставляя ему, как более опытному, обо всем позаботиться. Несколько невербальных заклятий, одно из которых оказалось Акцио бутылочки смазки, другие два он ощутил на себе, и Северус присоединился к нему.

Он отказывался считать то механическое действо их первым разом. В голове было пусто, Северус пытался не причинять лишней боли, его движения были автоматически точны, он напоминал робота из фантастического фильма, выполняющего заложенную в него программу. Его телу это доставляло удовольствие, он кажется даже испытал оргазм, но его сознание смотрело на это словно со стороны, отвлеченно любуясь отточенными движениями Снейпа, перекатывающимися от этого под кожей мышцами, поблескивающим в пламени свечей от выступившего пота телом. Именно осознание этого вернуло его в действительность.

Он и раньше ловил себя за наблюдением за деканом змей, это началось еще на первом курсе, когда они с друзьями следили за ним, считая злодеем, мечтающим украсть Философский камень.

Он всегда был эффектен, с этими своими взмахами мантией, стремительными движениями, резкими разворотами, выразительной мимикой… Одним выгибанием брови он мог сказать все, что думает о человеке, а уж его голос! Достаточно сказать, что в него были влюблены все слизеринки от одиннадцати до семнадцати и половина рейвенкловок с пуффендуйками, гриффиндорки предпочитали об этом солидарно молча вздыхать, понимая, что у них нет ни единого шанса… 

Кстати об этом, девочки наверняка мечтают его мучительно убить за потерю последней надежды, ведь брак с ним, парнем, означал, что у них с самого начала не было ни единого шанса по причине другой ориентации предмета их воздыхания.

Но в виду того, они совершили, значит ли это, что они теперь геи? Ответа на этот вопрос он найти не успел, не заметив как уснул, предыдущая бессонная ночь дала о себе знать.

На утро оба предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не было. Жизнь потекла своим чередом, они продолжали играть свои роли, ажиотаж постепенно спадал, но что-то незримое, некая связь, что соединила их той ночью, продолжала каждый вечер притягивать их друг к другу.

Конечно при желании ей можно было противостоять, но тогда позже она все равно взяла бы за это свою плату.

Они узнали об этом, когда Снейп смог вернуться от Лорда лишь к утру, испытав на себе его недовольство сложившейся ситуацией.

Увидевшись впервые с предыдущего утра, они буквально набросились друг на друга, срывая одежду и умирая от желания ощущать другого ближе, слиться, сплавиться, вновь стать одним целым из двух отдельных частей.

Это было сумасшествие, страсть, жажда порожденная магией, умело разожженные чувства, подтолкнутые в нужном направлении мысли, раздутое до немыслимых размеров беспокойство о супруге и толчок в необходимый момент.

Разбуженные однажды, они притушились после утоления разожженного голода, но не исчезли совсем.

Незаметно для самих себя, они стали сближаться, находить компромиссы, уступать в мелочах, проявлять вроде бы не свойственную им заботу, открывать и открываться с новой стороны.

Постепенно они так вросли друг в друга, что не представляли больше жизни без присутствия супруга где-то поблизости.

И вот сегодня он говорил о том, что они возможно не увидятся до самой смерти Лорда, что расставание может произойти в любой момент, убийство Дамблдора по его же приказу, несмотря на все оправдания, ему грозит поцелуем дементора, шрам у него на лбу означает смертельный приговор, а он мог думать лишь о том, каковы на вкус его губы.

С того злополучного срыва на отработке, приведшего к их союзу, они не поцеловались ни разу, а он до сих пор помнил железный вкус крови во рту, прокушенные губы и горчащую на корне языка страсть.

Нет, то, что можно назвать этим словом, происходило во время редких занятий сексом, но это не было поцелуем в губы, проявлением нежных чувств, само это понятие не вязалось с образом Снейпа.

Однако, безумно хотелось целоваться, схватить за лацканы сюртука, притянуть к себе и впиться в страдальчески кривящиеся тонкие губы. Прикусить их, заставив замолчать, и впихнуть обратно языком все сказанные им только что слова. Сделать вид что они никогда не были произнесены, вычеркнуть из своей памяти и заставить забыть его, вытеснить удовольствием все мысли и забыться утонув друг в друге.

Но это все несбыточные фантазии, нужно довольствоваться тем, что может предложить жестокая реальность.

\- Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Он, кажется, всегда думал, что поцеловать его, это как облизать ствол - порочно и бессмысленно. У оружия лишь одно предназначение, но это оружие теперь в его руках, а он всегда нарушает правила.


End file.
